This proposal responds to RFA DE-00-005, "State Models for Oral Cancer Prevention and Early Detection." The overall objective is to develop a statewide model for implementing oral cancer prevention and early detection in Illinois. We propose to: 1) develop an enduring statewide alliance for oral cancer prevention and early detection initiatives and 2) complete both state- wide and community epidemiological needs assessments. The statewide partnership will provide leadership, support, and coordination to build the program in collaboration with an existing network of 96 local health departments (LHDs), located throughout Illinois. Working through LHDs to ensure participation by key organizations and individuals at the local level, the statewide partnership will facilitate and coordinate access to and efficient use of available resources and the existing planning infrastructure beginning at the state level and then with each participating LHD. In Illinois, LHDs have capacity for local planning to meet local needs. They most often are the lead implementation sites for public health service delivery. LHD staff are most knowledgeable about the health needs of their communities and, hence, are the most effective channels for local program planning and implementation. As part of a larger planning effort the Division of Oral Health (DOH), Illinois Department of Public Health initiated an Oral Health Needs Assessment and Planning Program (OHNAPP) using the "Seven-Step" planning model devised by the Association of State and Territorial Dental Directors which will be employed in this project as well. Participation in IPLAN and OHNAPP has provided LHDs with training, technical assistance, data and quality assurance mechanisms to help determine oral health status and plan comprehensive programs that meet community oral health needs. Oral and pharyngeal cancer is one of six priority areas identified by those communities who have completed the OHNAPP assessment. This project will extend that aspect of the plan more broadly across Illinois. The ultimate outcome of the process will be the development and implementation of appropriate statewide and community-specific intervention strategies that will enable the state to meet the two primary objectives related to oral cancer defined by the Healthy People 2010 initiative: Increase the proportion of adults who, in the past 12 months, report having had an examination to detect oral and pharyngeal cancer and increase the proportion of oral and pharyngeal cancers detected at the earliest stage.